lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Jang
Jin Jang a secondary character and an antagonist in Lookism. Background Jin Jang used to be the head of a crew in Gangbuk. His crew was one of the largest in the area, and they made their money running scams on fake bank accounts. When Johan Seong took over the crew he forced them to stop their operations. They betrayed him, and he was disqualified as Gun's successor. Since then, Jin Jang has moved to Big Deal, along with the remaining God Dog members. His goal is to destroy the Burn Knuckles and J High as revenge. Appearance Jin has dark hair, dark eyes, and thick eyebrows. He has three silver piercings, two above and below his right eyebrow, and one on the right side of his nose. Personality Jin Jang is a ruthless individual when he is fighting. He is known to be sadistic in battles and likes to torture his opponents when he is done with them. Despite the way he treats his enemies, he is good leader. The God Dogs are loyal towards him and respect his abilities. Fighting Prowess Johan said that while he beat Jin, Jin isn't someone to look down on because he can easily detect an opponent's weaknesses. He said that Jin only acts after he's finished an analysis.Webtoon, Chapter 169 In Jin's fight against Vasco, he shows that he can win when he predicts an opponent's moves, yet is weak when not able to analyze beforehand.Webtoon, Chapter 170Jin Jang also was fully capable of defeating Scott Know with ease once he analyzed his style. Jin Jang's analysis also proceeds to his strategic planning as he tried to set up Jay and Eli with opponents that would they would be very poor against. Not only did he use this to test their prowess but to also test Jace's intellect. Thus proving that Jin Jang is on the smarter side of the spectrum when it comes to the characters. His analyzation can also be used in a broader sense as during the Hostel arc he was capable of manipulating the J high school group to fight each other without lifting a finger. Plot Fake Bank Account When Vasco storms into the room where the God Dogs are staying, he is sitting on the couch with a blonde-haired girl. He sees Vasco and recognizes him from the picture on his phone.Webtoon, Chapter 168 When Vasco starts fighting the gang, he doesn't move and just watches. Once everyone is beat up except for him, he compliments Vasco for his power. He then gets up to fight Vasco. It is revealed that Jin's power is in being able to predict his opponents. At first, Jin beats up Vasco badly, but Vasco then starts to change his fighting style.Webtoon, Chapter 169 He beats Jin using Muay Thai, a fighting style taught to him by BrekdakWebtoon, Chapter 170 God Dog Jin Jang goes to the gas station to harass Vasco. He beats Vasco and gets him to drink petrol so he won't hurt the Burn Knuckles or the gas station workers. Vasco stops holding back once the juniors arrive, and Jin gets beaten by Vasco. He betrays Johan by knocking him to the ground with a stick. He tells Johan that he has been studying his weakness, and he identified it as selfishness. Johan starts beating him until Gun comes and stops the fight. The other God Dogs leave and follow Jin Jang as their leader. Jerry Kwon is sent to be Jin's henchman. Runaway Fam Jin Jang proposes the God Dog, Big Deal and Hostel unite to defeat the Burn Knuckles. Hostel Prologue Jin Jang meets with Olly Wang and forms an alliance with Big Deal and Hostel A. Jin Jang's Analysis Jin Jang goes to J High and analyzes their fighters. He comes up with a plan to destroy J High. Hostel Jin Jang sets his plan in motion. Relationships Johan Seong Jin Jang hates Johan for taking over his previous gang, and he instigated the betrayal that destroyed the God Dogs. They do not have a good relationship Vasco Jin Jang has a grudge against Vasco for beating him. He wants to destroy the Burn Knuckles as revenge. Jace Park Jace is Jin's rival due to his intelligence. References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists